futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federates Of The Southern State
The '''Federates of the Southern State '''is a county that binded the southern strait nations (Singapore, Johor Bahru, Batam, Manado, Manado Coast and Medan Astonia) into one country. In 2072, Johor Bahru left Malaysia as the economy began to collapse, in return for its independence however, during its time being independent it got 2 billion dollars worth of money from Singapore, in order to keep it from becoming bankrupt. History In 2072 Johor Bahru left Malaysia as the economy began to collapse, in return for its independence. However in 2078, it got a neighbour, Singapore to bail it out of its debt, a total of 1 Billion Dollars. Another sum of money was given to Johor in 2080, in a incident with the Jreklo Terrorism group of former-Indonesia another 1 Billion dollars was given to Johor Bahru by Singapore. Later that year Paulau Bintan, a small former-Indonesian island became independent from Jasihjam (Jasyan). The island changed the name to Manado Coast in a 'Modernization Attempt' by the government there. Also Manado Coast influenced a chain of independence requests, such as the three successful ones: Paulau Batam (and the surrounding islands), Pulau Rangsang (and three surrounding islands) and also Medan. During the Jrekra Terrorism attacks throughout Singapore, Johor, Medan, Paulau Batam and Manado Coast, the countries of Pulau Rangsang and Manado step into help and offer to become friends in war, trade and government. All countries agreed, and many did do more 'modernization attempts', with Paulau Batam becoming Batam, Pulau Rangsang becoming Manado and Medan becoming Medan Astonia. After several years of working together, the countries binded their funds to increase trust between them. Later that year, all the countries were given the option to join PATO but decided not to go to PATO and instead create FSS (Fedarates of the Southern State). This soon began to attract attention to the countries; Malaysia, Bornean Brunei and Brunei, who joined the Federates of the Southern States. In 2090, all countries met at a conference in Kuala Lumpur, the former capital of Malaysia. The countries declared that though they were in an organization, that the countries that started the FSS, wanted to use the FSS as a name for a single nation, instead of a organization. At first the countries of Medan Astonia and Manado stated that the plan was 'ridiculous', the two later agreed to the country binding certificate and became the Federates of the Southern State, making the administrative capital Diamond Coast and Singapore the official capital. By 2105 the FSS was the third richest country in the world with an economy that was just below that of Japan and Canada but just above the US and Chinese Republic. The country gained recognition by the UN as a country five years before. The country had a population of 89,000,000 and was the most densely populated area in the world, with an average of 11,000 people at the densest. The agglomeration of Diamond Coast spreading quickly, with approximately 20 houses being constructed per day. However in Medan Astonia, the least populated area of the FSS, it had a population of only 1,060,000. This is estimated to be because of the low desirability of the area being heavily industrial and supplying most of the power for the FSS. In the mid-22nd century, the country had still not became involved in wars and the population tripled with the first VHD (Verticle Human Development) being placed in Medan, and other 20,000 more placed in other locations, insuring around 50,000,000 homes to be built. Also on the border, with the collapse of Janihoktomn Emirates (former Indonesia) around a thousand kilometres of land became available due to being sold by the Emirates. After being bought by Medan Astonia, the country place eight MegaSeeds, which allowed 20,000,000 homes to be built. The population had reached its height with about 200,000,000 people tightly squeazed into around one-hundred islands. The FFS now has a prime minister: Jack Minyon, a British-Malaysian born in Johor. With this the country was catapulted into a world of war, as Jack said in a conference in Diamond Coast, 'the country needs to be more adventurous'. The country soon participated in the Malay-Burma war on the side of Malaysia. Approximately 1.5 billion was lost by the end of the war. Jack Minyon was later kicked from his position and he ran away afterwards. Category:Nations